Konoha High School!
by Erza1621
Summary: Akira Togoshi is the new 2nd year student at Konoha High; a school for the talented in art and performance. She doesn't exactly get along with a lot of people but a few. All Akira wants is to finish her last 2 years of high school then pursue her music career but is being distracted because of a certain red cloud cloak wearing group. Then she meets a blonde haired boy who just love
1. Chapter 1

Age: 17  
Birthday: Febuary 22nd  
Weight: 108  
Height: 5'3  
Looks: Blue hair and blue eyes  
Personality: Strong, She doesn't take anything from anybody but she doesn't go overboard or anything, Cute, Stubborn, Caring, Doesn't care about what people think of her, Never gives up  
Likes: Music, Dancing, Being Carefree, Cooking, Writing Lyrics, Her Siblings, Her Mother, Her Father, Her Car, Food  
Dislikes: Fangirls, Karin, People who think they are better than others, Arrogantness, Rude People, Bad Music  
Hobbies: Writing Lyrics, Dancing, Hanging Out With Friends, Playing Pranks, Learning New Fighting Techniques  
Bio: Akira's family is a nice and cozy and homey as well. Her brother's are in college and their twins. Her little sister is in 2nd grade. Akira's mom and dad are in a well relationship as well. Akira's family isn't rich nor poor, but they kind of sway to the rich side but don't like big places. It's a nice loving home except for the occasional sibbling quarrels between Akira and her brothers Tatsuro and Haru. Her little sister is Takeshita (Ta- ke-sh-ta). Her mom and dad's names are Hotaru and Rin.


	2. Why kami, why do you hate me so much!

I was having a pleasent dream until my two idiot brothers, Tatsuro and Haru, decided to come in and wake me up.

"WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!" They both screamed scaring the shit out of me and waking me up in the process.

I sat up and looked around and when I realized I wasn't asleep anymore I laid back down trying to go back to the dream yelling 'No No No!'.

My brothers laughed at my weak attempt to go back to sleep.

"Ugh, I was having a good dream and you two ruined it!" I shouted sitting up.

Why do they always do that?! They're so annoying!

"Well maybe if you had woken up on time we wouldn't have had to wake you up" Haru said.

"It's your own fault" Tatsuro said dodging the pillow that I threw at gis face.

"Whatever, now get out of my room so I can change" I ordered pointing my finger towards the door.

I was quite short compared to my brothers who were at least 6'0 while I was stuck at 5'3.

"Hurry up and come downstairs then, shorty" The twins said leaving my room before facing my wrath.

"Stop making fun of me!" I yelled as they left. That's another thing they like to tease me about.

All that was heard was giggling.

"I swear they act like high school girls rather than college students" I mumbled looking at the clock on the wall.

My eyes widened as I saw the time, it was 8:12 and school started at 8:30.

I ran to my closet and selected a random outfit that consisted of a red shirt that said "Ok. Fine. Whatever" on it and blue knee length shorts. I wore my black and red J's (Jordans).

I quickly ran downstairs and stole a peice a toast that was on Haru's plate. Payback for earlier.

"Hey!" Haru complained.

"Sorry got to go! Bye mom! Bye Dad! Bye Idiot Twins! Bye Takeshita!" I said quickly before leaving out the front door.

I finished the peice of toast and jumped into my green 2014 Jeep Grand Cherokee and headed to my new school, Konoha High School, the school for the rich.

I parked my car on the side of the scool and headed straight for the main office.

On my way there I noticed that lot's of people were staring at me and there were some whispers.

"Is she new?"

"Wow she's hot!"

"She better stay away from my Sasuke-kun!"

I mentally rolled her eyes.

Walking into the office I walked up to the front desk where a woman stood.

"Excuse me, my name is Akira Togoshi and I'm the new student" I said.

"Oh yes! My name is Shizune the vice principle and here is your schedual, locker number and combination" Shizune said handing me two peice's of paper.

"Thank you" I said.

"Welcome to Konoha High School" Shizune said with a cheery smile while waving goodbye to me as I left the main office.

'Ugh where the hell is locker 124?' I thought looking at the lockers.

'120, 121, 122, 123, there 124!' I thought finding her locker.

I put in my combination which was 23, 4, 25 and opened my locker and put the books that I didn't need in the locker while keeping the ones I would need.

Closing my locker I looked at my schedual.

Homeroom- Kakashi  
Gym- Gai/Anko  
ELA- Kakashi  
Science- Orochimaru  
Art- Kurenai  
History- Iruka  
Lunch  
Home Ec- Jaraiya  
Math- Asuma  
Music- Kurenai

Just looking at the schedual gave me a headache.

As I was looking for my homeroom I bumped into somebody.

"Hey! Watch where the fuck you're going!" A boy with silver hair and magenta eyes shouted at me.

I looked at the guy and then ignored him and continued walking before I did something I know I would regret.

"Oi! Don't fucking walk away while I'm talking to you, bitch!" The boy yelled and was about to grab my shoulder but I just grabbed his hand when it almost touched my and kicked my leg backwards kicking him where the sun doesn't shine while in the process throwing him over my shoulder.

"You...bitch" the boy muttered before passing out from the pain.

I contemplated wether or not I should take him to the nurse.

'If I take him then I'll be late for class but if I don't take him I'll feel bad for leaving him here' I thought weighing out her options with the pros and cons.

I sighed and grabbed his leg then started dragging him to the nurses office while the whole entire time I had no idea she was being watched by a pair of onyx eyes.

I opened the door to my homeroom and my teacher looked at me.

"I'm sorry I'm late! Did I miss anything?" I asked.

"No you didn't but please come in and introduce yourself" my teacher said.

I walked in the class and everyone's eyes widened at the sight of me. What was there something on my face?

Boys drooled while girls were either glaring with jealousy or envy. Typical.

"My name is Akira Togoshi" I stated calmly bowing my head slightly to be polite and not make any enemies on my first day.

"Well Akira, I am your homeroom teacher Kakashi. You can sit next to Naruto" Kakashi said pointing to Naruto who was waving his hand rapidly saying "sit next to me!".

I took my seat next to Naruto and he immediately turned to me.

"Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumake, dattebane!" Naruto exclaimed holding his hand out.

Was this kid high or something? He's way to energetic.

Me, not being used to such hyperness, was confused as I hesitently shaked Naruto's hand.

"Akira Togoshi, Although you already know that" I said laughing nervously.

This kid is crazy.

I was saved as the bell rang signaling it was time for 1st period.

I walked out the room and headed to the girls lockeroom.

When I saw the gym uniform my eyes nearly buldged out of my head.

'What in davie jones locker is this?!' I questioned looking at the uniform.

The pants for the uniform looked like underwear and the shirt was tight under the bust area.

"What kind of fucked up idiot picked out this uniform?" I questioned.

"It's horrible, right?" A quiet voice asked.

I turned around to see a girl with violet hair and lavender eyes.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata said.

"Akira Togoshi and yes you are correct it is horrible" I said as I looked at the uniform I was wearing in disgust.

"Well we really can't do anything about it, Jaraiya-sensei is the one who picked out the uniform" Hinata explained.

"What is he? A pedo? A perv?" I questioned.

I really need to smack some sense into this guy if he is.

"Both" Hinata said as we walked out to the track.

-3rd P.O.V-

While Hinata and Akira were talking the Akatsuki were in a corner all wearing the uniform but a particular silver headed member was checking out the girls in their gym uniforms when one of them caught his eye.

Hidan's eyes widened as he saw Akira.

"It's her!" Hidan shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kakuzu asked.

"It's that bitch from earlier!" Hidan shouted pointing at Akira.

"Isn't that the new student?" Kisame asked.

"Yes, Akira Togoshi. I'm in her homeroom" Konan said.

Hidan walked over to Akira while the others followed him shouting "Hey bitch!".

-Akira P.O.V-

"Huh?" I asked turning around to see Hidan and some other people walking over to me and Hinata.

I stared at him as he stopped right in front of her.

"Who are you?" I asked tilting my head.

"What the fuck do you mean who am I?! You kicked me in my balls this morning!" Hidan yelled in rage.

"Oh now I remeber! You're that crazy guy from earlier" I exclaimed.

"Look here bitch, you've got some fucking pay back coming to you!" Hidan said.

"By who?" I asked confused.

"Me!" Hidan yelled.

I almost burst out laughing. Who does this guy think he is?!

"I don't understand, if you passed out from such a weak attack then how are you going to beat me now?" I asked taunting him.

"Are you fucking challenging me?" Hidan asked.

Before I could answer back a whistle was blown.

"Alright maggots which one of you is the new kid?" Anko asked.

I walked up to Anko.

"I am" I said.

"Well what is your name youthful student?!" Gai asked.

My eyes widened as I saw Gai.

What the fuck?!

A grown man in spandex with bushy eyebrows. That's going to haunt me in my dreams.

I shaked off the surprise and introduced myself.

"I'm Akira Togoshi" I said weary of my new gym teachers.

I walked back to Hinata.

"Alright today we're gonna start off with 40 laps around the track and then 20 push ups, understood?!" Anko asked.

Most of the students groaned while others just complied.

I started running the laps and was soon joined by Hinata.

"Is it like this all the time?" I asked oncoming our 34th lap.

"Yeah, but it seems like you're holding up pretty well" Hinata said giggling.

"This is nothing, at my old school we had to do 200 laps around the whole entire school. It was like sweaty dogs who just ran a marathon for that one doggy bone they knew they weren't gonna get!" I said.

It's true, my gym teachers in my old school are way crazier then the one here.

We finally passed the 40th lap and Hinata collapsed on the ground panting.

I just stood not even out of breath.

I looked around my classmates. There were kids who couldn't even make 10 laps without getting tired.

There was also this one kid who looked exactly like Gai-sensei and was running way more then 40 laps.

I started on my 20 push ups that weren't so hard to do.

After everyone finished Anko spoke.

"Alright maggots how about we play a game of dodge ball?!" More groans coursed through the place.

"Guys vs Girls match!" Gai-sensei said.

So our dodgeball game began.

Some of the girls sat out saying that they didn't want to break a nail or some shit like that.

Why do they always feel the need to prove sexist stereotypes correct about girls not wanting to get dirty?!

At least Hinata wasn't like that thank kami.

I caught a ball that was coming towards me.

"Hey bitch!" I heard Hidan call.

I saw him put his finger on his neck and sliced across as a 'You're dead' notion.

I just stuck my tounge out at him which seemed to anger him.

I threw the ball at a random kid who wasn't paying attention and the ball hit him in the stomach.

Two balls were coming my way so I grabbed both of them single handedly getting two of our players back on the team.

I smirked at Hidan who was dumbfounded and angry at the same time.

"You're really good at this huh?" A girl with dirty blonde hair that was put in 4 ponytails asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"I'm Temari" Temari said.

"Akira" I introduced throwing a ball at a boy who had his hair shaped like a ducks ass. That seemed to get me glares from almost every female in the room.

The boy just glared at me and walked away.

"What's up with these chicks?" I asked Temari.

"You just hit Sasuke Uchiha! All the girl worship the very ground he walks on" Temari explained.

"Well I just did all the boys a favor then" I stated proudly.

Temari laughed.

After a while it was just me, Temari, and a girl with brown hair that was put in two buns.

On the boys side there was Hidan, who somehow got back in, Naruto, a boy with red hair and brown eyes that looked bored, and a boy with blonde hair that was long and hair a bang that covered one of his blue eyes.

"Wow 3 to 4" Temari said.

"Come on Akira show me what you got!" Naruto said making me laugh.

Naruto through a ball at me coming 100 mph. Damn this kid can throw.

I caught it holding it to my stomach which wasn't a good idea.

"I think you broke my pancreas" I wheezed out and Naruto just laughed going to sit out.

"Impressive" the other girl said.

"Ten-Ten is my name but introductions later!" Ten-Ten said throwing the ball at the red head and got him out but he didn't seem fased at all and just walked over to the group that was with Hidan earlier.

"2 down, 2 to go" I said.

A ball came flying and hit Temari on her arm.

"Man down!" I screamed.

"Relax I'm fine" Temari said sitting out.

"Hey Hidan! Think fast!" I yelled throwing the ball at Hidan which somehow hit him in his nuts.

"Dammit not again!" Hidan said limping in pain over to his group.

Ten-Ten threw a ball at the last guy but he caught it last minute getting Ten-Ten out.

Now it was just me and him.

We both trew the ball at the same time but the difference was I had a chance to dodge his ball by ducking while my ball hit him in the head knocking him out.

Ouch, two people in one day.

The girls cheered at our victory even though some of them were still glaring at me for hitting Sasuke.

"That was amazing!" Hinata said as she, Temari, and Ten-Ten walked over to me.

"Thanks" I said.

When we were changing three girls stood infront of me.

One had bubblegum colored hair, the other had blonde hair, and the other had red hair.

"How dare you hit Sasuke-kun you bitch! Go and apologize to him right now!" The pink one ordered.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"What are you deaf now?! I said apologize!" She said.

She was about to hit me but I just grabbed her hand and pushed her away.

"Look I don't take orders from anyone and definetly not pompous bitches like you now back off" I said glaring.

"You're going to regret this!" She said walking away and her two companions followed her like lost puppies.

"Nice one!" Temari said patting me on my back.

"Just who the hell was that?" I asked.

"That was Sakura Haruno and her two friends Ino Yamanaka and Karin Uzumaki[1]" Hinata explained.

"Also known as the 3 most popular girls on school" Ten-Ten said.

"Oh" I said not really caring. I don't have time to focus on them.

"What class do you have next?" Hinata asked.

"ELA with Kakashi-sensei" I said.

"I have Math with Asuma-sensei" Hinata said.

"Sorry, Science with Orochimaru" Ten-Ten said.

"You're in luck! I have ELA too!" Temari cheered.

We waved bye to Hinata and Ten-Ten and started making our way to our next class.

"There are some things you shoukd know about this school" Temari said.

"What exactly should I know?" I asked.

"That there are two popular groups in this school. The Konoha's who named themselves after the school and the Akatsuki a very dangerous group" Temari said.

"The two guys you knocked out today were apart of the Akatsuki, Hidan and Deidara. They are probably plotting revenge on you so I would look out if I were you. Sakura and Ino are apart of the Konoha's and they are also out to get you while Karin is apart of a small group called Hebi ans she is also out to get you" Temari said.

I groaned loudly. This is not what I wanted! I just wanted to spend my last 2 years of highschool in peace not with a thousand people out to get me!

Why kami, why do you hate me so much?!

1- Just for the sake of the story Karin will be Naruto's cousin


	3. Cinderella before the bipity bopity boo

ELA was a disaster.

The blonde kid I knocked out earlier, who I now know is named Deidara, sits right next to me!

He kept throwing peices of paper at me and when I finally got pissed off and yelled at him, I got detention!

On my first day!

And you know what blondie did? He looked at me! He fucking looked at me as if he didn't do anything wrong and then when Kakashi-sensei turned back to the board he smirked at me!

I just wanted to smack that smirk off his face so badly!

That boy is asking for war and if it's war he wants then it is war he will get!

Now here we are in science with Orochimaru-sensei who is a real creepy looking dude.

I almost pissed my pants when he hissed at me. He reminds me of a snake.

I was sitting at my table brainstorming of ways to get back at blondie.

What should I do?

I could set his hair on fire but I would probably get expelled for that.

I kept picking my brain until I finally got one.

Oh! Deidara you better be ready because once I'm done with you...well I don't really know what will happen.

Art class was cool but I got both of those annoying idiots Hidan and Deidara in the same class as well as the red head from earlier.

Let me tell you something I thought my ears were going to fall off.

The red head named Sasori kept fighting with blondie about true art but they should know that true art is music but I didn't say anything because I wasn't going to be dragged into there stupid argument.

I was working the assignment that Kurenai-sensei gave us. We have to draw something that expresses ourselves.

So I drew a huge music note that had tiny music notes around it with a microphone in the middle of the music note, which by the way was an eighth note, along with stars.

"You're pretty good, un" Dridara said in my ear that surprised me.

"Thanks?" It came out as a question.

"Where did you learn to draw, hm?" Deidara asked.

"I didn't it's a natural talent...wait why are you being polite all of a sudden?" I asked suspiciously.

"No reason" He said going back to his clay.

'Weird' I thought.

As class was over we all passed in our work and left for 5th period.

This was one class where neither of the idiots were in. Thank kami.

My eyes were starting to droop a little because of how boring the class was so I decided to start writing lyrics for a new song.

I wanted to write a song that said how I felt on my life or at least my feelings. I would never share it though, too personal.

By the end of class I only came up with the first verse which was:

Hard to take.

The day you just can't catch a break.

When it brings me down, I get right back up.

Cause I'm powerful.

An Incredible.

Independent girl ready for the world, world, world, world.

Next was lunch thank kami! I was starving!

As I walked in the cafeteria with my lunch in hand I noticed all the groups around that Temari was talking about.

There was Hebi which that guy Sasuke was in along with Karin. The Konoha's that had Naruto and Hinata and Ten-Ten as well. There was a table that just had average people in it and the Akatsuki who were sitting in a corner of the cafeteria.

I walked to a table trying to avoid the groups who I had enemies in until Temari just had to call my name.

"Hey, Akira! Over here!" Temari said pointing to a seat next to her.

My so called enemies heard her and looked at me.

I chuckled nervously and quickly walked over to Temari and sat down next to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I whispered.

"What I just saved you from having to sit alone" Temari said.

"No you didn't the people who want to kill me know where I sit!" I exclaimed.

"Who cares?" Temari said waving her hand.

"I do!" I said stressing out the I.

"Well anyways these are my brothers Kankuro and Gaara" Temari said pointing to two boys who sat at the table with us.

One boy was a red head with sea foam eyes and the other had some paint on his face for some strange reason and was wearing a kitty hoody.

"I'm Akira Togoshi" I said a little calmer but I could still feel the stares of my enemies burning holes into my back and the back of my head.

"Aren't you that chick who yelled out in English today?" Kankuro asked.

I rubbed my neck sheepishly.

"Yeah" I said.

"Well, well look who it is" Pinkie said.

"And just when we thought the garbage didn't have enough trash in it" Blondie #2 said smirking.

"You guys do know it's not halloween right? Because you look like cinderella before the bipity bopity boo" I asked.

Sakura's fast got red in embarassment and anger.

Next thing I know I'm soaking wet with my coffee being held above my head.

"I heard coffee is good for dogs" Sakura said and even though everyone was laughing at me I didn't feel humiliated.

I smirked which confused Sakura.

I started to shake my head and coffee went flying and staining there skimpy outfits.

"Do you know how much this cost me?! This shirt was imported from Italy!" Sakura whined as well as Karin and Ino complaining about there clothes.

I pouted with fake sadness.

"I'm sorry, I'm a dog, can't help it when I get wet" I said and the sluts just stormed off.

"Boo ya!" I said sitting down.

"Nice!" Temari said.

We were about to side hug but I was soaking with coffee so we decided against it.

"So what are you gonna do about that?" Gaara asked pointing to my clothes.

"It's fine, it'll air dry" I said.

"But then you'll smell like coffee" Temari said.

"A dream come true" I said.

They just laughed.

"You're weird you know that?" Kankuro asked.

"So I've been told" I said laughing.

I leaned in a bit.

"Hey do you wanna help me play a prank?" I asked.

"On who?" Temari asked.

"Blondie and princess over there" I said pointing at the Akatsuki's Deidara and Hidan.

"Why would you wanna do that?! Do you have a death wish?!" Kankuro asked.

"No and besides I'm a 3rd degree blackbelt I'm pretty sure I can handle myself" I said.

"Well we don't want to be killed" Temari said.

"Don't worry I'll cover for you making sure they don't know that you helped" I said grinning mischeviously.

They looked reluctant.

"Are you okay with it Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara smirked surprising all of us.

"I'm in I also have a little pay back I need to do to that blonde" Gaara said.

"Alright so the plan is..." I said leaning in to whisper it making sure nobody could hear it.

"Oh that is sick!" Kankuro said laughing.

"You are one devious girl" Gaara said.

"It's something I've learned from living with two twin brothers who love to play pranks on their sister" I said.

"This is going to be epic!" Temari said.

"But who will do what?" Kankuro asked

"Temari you get the supplies and Kankuro you watch the classroom as Temari and Gaara set up while I get the teacher out if the detention room long enough for us to do it and after that I'll go to detention with the two idiots and make sure they come, okay?" I asked.

They all nodded their heads.

"Alright let's head out and get the stuff while lunch is still going on" I said and we left to get the stuff.

It was the end of the day and I was skipping my music class for this so my prank better work.

I found the detention teacher Ibiki-sensei and told him that somebody was getting beat up in the supply room and when he went in I locked the door so he couldn't get out.

It was a good thing the door was metal or he probably would have broken the door down by now.

"Sorry Ibiki-sensei!" I said totally not meaning it.

The bell rang letting the classes out for the day and I found Hidan and Deidara getting ready to skip detention.

I stood in front of them.

"There's no way you're skipping detention!" I said.

"What are you gonna do about it shorty?" Hidan asked.

Plan A failed and Plan B into action.

I slapped both of them and ran towards the detention room with them chasing me.

I pulled out my walkie talkie.

"Kankuro are you guys ready?" I asked.

"Yeah we just finished" Kankuro replied.

"Ok get out of there and leave the door open when you leave ok?" I said.

"Alright tell us how it goes" Kankuro said.

"No need I'm set up a camera so we can watch it over and over again!" I said.

"Haha thanks!" Kankuro said.

"Bye!" I said.

I reached the detention room and just as I was about to head into the room I stepped to the side and since they were going so fast they couldn't stop and tripped over the wire triggering the glue water balloons that were set up. And when the weight of the water balloons were gone the pulley tilted and hit the dominoes that went down and hit the ball that hit the catapult with that water ballons and they accidently stepped on another wire tripping then and feathers fell all over the boys and then the completion was the 40 pound santa claus statue that hit them knocking them out.

I burst out laughing and took the camera and left then there.

This was definetly worth skipping music for.

Next stop Temari's house!

We all laughed at the video.

"Aw man for Akatsuki members there pretty dumb to fall for a trick like that!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Well it was a prank made by yours truly" I said pointing at me.

"Shouldn't you be worried?" Gaara asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well they are the Akatsuki. They could kill you and get away with it but if they don't they'll make your life hell" Gaara explained.

I completely froze.

Shit he was right! These people have way more power than me and if they gang up and decide to beat me to a bloody pulp then I'm done for!

"Akira? Hello?" Temari said waving her hand in my face.

"I think she's frozen in fear" Gaara said.

"Hey don't worry! You've got me to protect you!" Kankuro said.

I started anime crying.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that if you're protecting her she'll be doomed before the day even started" Temari said.

"I'm home!" I called and I heard foot steps running down the hall.

Takeshita came running down the hall and hugged my legs.

"Onee-chan!" Takeshita said.

My mon is still upset that Takeshita's first words were Onee-chan and not Okaa-san.

"Hey squirt how was your day?" I asked crouching down to her level.

"It was fun!" Takeshita said and then smelled me.

"Onee-chan you smell funny!" Takeshita said giggling and then running away probably to her room.

Oh, it must be the coffee.

I walked into the kitchen and saw my dad hugging my mom from behind.

"Ew, can you guys not do that" I said.

They laughed and pulled apart.

"How was school cupcake" Dad asked.

"It was okay. I made some friends" I said leaving out the part about making enemies.

"That's wonderful but honey why do you smell like coffee?" Mom asked.

"Oh, I spilled my coffee on me at lunch by accident" I said.

"You should be more careful" Mon said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to take a shower" I said going to my room to drop off my book bag.

I got in the shower and let the warm water wash my worries about tomorrow away.

Getting out of the shower I put on a gray t-shirt and some sweatpants and putting blue socks on.

I didn't have any homework since it was our first day so I decided to get on Facebook.

2 messages and 4 friend requests.

4 friend requests from:

NarutoUzumakiBelieveIt!  
SexyManKankuro  
SandManGaara  
CoolTemari

I accepted all of them.

2 messages from:

XOXOLovableMidoriXOXO: How are you?

XOXOLovableMidoriXOXO: I have some big news to tell you!

The messages were from my best from Midori Takagawa.

I texted her back.

CoolerThanCoolAkira: What do you mean big news?

XOXOLovableMidoriXOXO: I'm going to be attending Konoha High School starting next month!

CoolerThanCoolAkira: That's awesome! But I might be dead by next month

XOXOLovableMidoriXOXO: What do you mean?!

CoolerThanCoolAkira: I may have pulled a prank on the most dangerous guys in school and now there out to get me

XOXOLovableMidoriXOXO: LOL!? Typical you! Well TTYL XOXO?

CoolerThanCoolAkira: Night, don't let the Akira's bite!?

I logged off and then decided to go to sleep seeing how it was almost 11:00.

I wonder how tomorrow will play out.


	4. This ain't Snow White

I woke up feeling anxiety all over.

What will happen when I walk into the main entrance? Will they greet me with a hit to the face? Or will they bring me to a secluded area, and beat me to death?!

That's it I'm staying home from school!

Wait I can't, I promised Temari I'd give her a copy of the prank.

I gasped.

The prank video! I can use that as blackmail!

1-Akira  
0-Akatsuki

I got up and took a shower and did the regular morning procedure.

I picked out an outfit that consisted of a blue and white striped t shirt and black jeans along with my black flats. I pulled my bangs back and tied them to the back of my head leaving the rest of my hair down.

I walked downstairs and sat at the table as my mom passed me a plate with eggs and bacon with pancakes on the side.

"Up on time for once in your life, huh?" Haru teased.

"Sus fup" I said with my pancake stuffed my mouth.

Takeshita giggled.

"Haha, Onee-chan is talking funny!" Takeshita said while giggling.

"Tatsuro do you mind driving Takeshita to school? I have to run out to the office and your father has a meeting" Mom asked.

"Sure" Tatsuro said.

My mom is an assistant to the CEO of a huge enterprise corporation while my father is the CEO of that company. Funny right?

We aren't super rich like other people, we're just millionairs that's all. I sound weird let me stop talking now.

I finished up my breakfast and washed the my dish.

"I'll see you later mom, dad, idiot twins, Takeshita" I said grabbing my bag.

"Actually sweetie I might come home a little late tonight alright?" Dad says.

"Oh, okay..." I said a little sad but didn't let it show.

I walked into school super cautious if my surroundings.

I checked all angles of my surroundings.

So far so good.

I walked to my locker and took my books out and then closed my locker and the person standing behind it scared the shit out of me.

"Aah! Fuck! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack" I said putting a hand over my heart.

"Oh that's not good, I was hoping to at least get some hits in before you die, un" Blondie #1 said.

I laughed a little nervously backing away.

"Look at the weather! It's cloudy with a chance of forgivness" I said gulping nervously.

"Oh I think the weather man ws wrong, so wrong, un" Blondie #1 said.

My back hit the wall and Blondie #1 placed his hands on both sides of my heads. I'm a goner. Goodbye cruel world!

Since his face was so close I could see some of the dried glue on his face which made me want to laugh but I tried to keep it in knowing this wasn't the time to laugh.

Keyword: tried.

My body was shaking with laughter that Blondie #1 mistook as fear.

"No need to shake I'll be nice and end your life right here and now, hm" Blondie #1 said raising his fist.

"Woah, woah, woah! Didn't anybody ever tell you it's not nice to hit girls?" I asked trying to stall my impending death that was before me.

"I'm sure they'll make an acception,un" Blondie #1 said but before he could hit me I stepped on his foot hard than pushed him making him fall to the floor.

"Look here blondie I'll never lose to you! I'd rather die!" I said pointing a finger at him.

"So you can do whatever you want to make my life a living hell! You and your weird friends! Just know that I'll never give up!" I said and left Blondie #1 there.

I didn't see blondie laugh to himself.

Today's schedual was different yesterday and since they have mixed classes here people from different grades will be in my classes.

First I had Math with Asuma-sensei.

Asuma-sensei was pretty cool if you asked me.

But a bad thing is this is one of the classes I had with the blonde idiot.

"Kankuro? Are you sleeping in my class?" Asuma-sensei's gruff voice asked.

"N-No" Kankuro stuttered.

"Than solve this equation" Asuma-sensei said pointing to the equation on the board.

X-7=19+X

Kankuro was stuttering so I decided to help him.

I stood up in my seat.

"Excuse me Asuma-sensei, I'm afraid he won't be able to solve that" I said.

"Why not?" Asuma-sensei asked.

"I think the question has been written wrong. The way you have it there the answer would be 0=26 which doesn't make sense. I think the problem is with the 19+X part, shouldn't it be 19-X to make the proper equation? If you re-write the question that way the solution will be X=13" I explained.

Asuma-sensei looked back at the question and the book.

"Well what do you know, it looks like you're right" Asuma-sensei said and I sat back down.

Whispers about me were made in the class.

Kankuro breathed a sigh of relief mouthing 'thank you' to me.

I smiled and nodded my head.

The morning went by pretty quickly but and we're already in 5th period which was Music.

"Alright class I know it's only the second day of school but I can't help but assign you a project" Kurenai said.

The class groaned.

"Now don't give me that this project wasn't chosen by me it was Principal Tsunade's idea. You will have 2 weeks to write a song and the songs you submit will be looked over by Tsunade and the student with the best song will have the oppurtunity to sing there song at the welcome back party in 3 weeks" Kurenai explained.

"This project could also keep your grade for Music at an A+ for the next month" Kurenai said and that immediately perked everyone up.

"You will have the last 20 minutes of class to start you're song" Kurenai said.

I got out my pencil and paper and started brainstorming idea's.

I am a music prodegy so this shoukdn't be hard.

What do I have now that I will need more than ever.

Food? Nah.

It was lunch and I was getting lunch the lunch lady who was behind the counter spoke.

"Would you like an apple?" She asked and before I could answer she just put the apple on my tray and shooed me off.

Okay...

I sat down at the table.

"So, you got it?!" Temari asked in excitment.

I pulled a usb drive out of my pocket and held it up.

Temari squealed gaining some looks and took the usb.

"You're the best!" Temari said.

"I know" I said.

Temari went on chatting to her brothers about god knows what while I just stared at the apple.

I noticed a cut that went into the apple which looked weird but I ignored it not thinking much of it and took a bite. Nothing.

My suspicions have been proven wrong.

"Hey, Akira what do you think we should do for our song?" Temari asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should do a song together" I suggested.

"Really?! That would be amazing!" Temari exclaimed.

Suddenly my vision got a little blurry.

"Hey are you alright?" Gaara asked.

"Y-Yeah um...I'm gonna go wash my face...be right back" I said getting up.

When I was in the hall I had to hold my hand on the wall for support.

My vision was growing more blurry by the second and I fell on my knees holding my head.

I couldn't even think straight.

That's when I finally passed out.

I groaned waking up and my vision was still a little disoriented but not enough to notice that I was surrounded by people in a classroom.

When I finally got my vision back my eyes widened as I saw I was surrounded by the Akatsuki.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled and then I remebered passing out right after eating that...apple.

"What is this?! Poisining people with apples?! This ain't snow white and the 10 fucked up dwarfs!" I yelled.

"What do you mean dwarfs? The only short one here is you" A guy with gills tatooed on his face and blue hair said.

"Cram it fish face!" I yelled.

"It's your own fault for messing with us, hm" Blondie #1 says.

"Up yours bimbo!" I retort.

"I would appreaciate it if you would stop with the insults" A guy with ginger hair and a lot of peircings said.

"Sorry it's in my nature" I said not being sincere at all.

"Well then let the meeting begin" He said.

"Hold up! What meeting and who the hell are you people?!" I questioned.

"We'll answer your questions later Akira Togoshi" the man said.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Well I know a lot of things about everyone in this school and you. I know that you're a music prodegy, and a genius in academics, your father is the CEO of a enterprinse corps and your-" I cut him off.

"What the hell?! Have you been stalking me or something?! And I really hope it's the latter!" I yelled.

"We keep tabs on everyone in this school" he says.

He has to be out of his fucking mind!

As if this could get anyworse.

"I have a propisition for you" He said folding his hands.

Dammit I jinxed it.

"You join the Akatsuki or else we'll post your embarrasing little secret around the whole school" He said.

"Psh! You ain't got nothing on me!" I yelled totally bluffing but let's just hope he doesn't notice this.

He raises an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Than I'll just upload it now" he said taking out a phone.

Oh shit he's serious! Man I can't let him do that I'll never live the humiliation down!

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait! Alright I'll join" I said holding my hands up.

"That's what I thought. My name is Pein but you will adress me as Leader" Pein said.

Leader?! Well guess what "Leader" I have blackmail of my own! Take that!

"Oh and I woukd also like it if you would hand over that usb drive you have of that prank you pulled on my subordinates" Pein said holding his hand out.

Dammit how did he know?!

I reluctantly handed him the usb.

But he doesn't know about the usb I gave Temari! Saved!

"We already confiscated the other usb from your friend as well as the camera it was on" Pein explained.

Dammit is he reading my mind or something?!

Sigh, I hate to admit but...they won this round.

1-Akira  
1-Akatsuki

"What happened to you?! You disappeared at lunch! You had us worried!" Temari said as I saw her in last period. Surprisingly I haven't seen any of the sluts this whole entire day. Wonderful.

"Sorry I went to the nurses office. I wasn't feeling very well" I said lying trough my teeth.

There's no way in hell I could tell them about me being in the Akatsuki.

I also had to get a tatoo symbolising that I was in the Akatsuki. The only girl in the group named Konan put it on my back saying that my shirt would cover it.

"Oh are you feeling better?" Temari asked.

I nodded.

"After school let's head to my house to start on the song okay?" I asked.

"Sure!" Temari said.

During class I was hit in the back of my head with a peice of folded paper that landed on my desk.

I looked around and found Hidan motioning signals saying 'open the paper'

I opened the note and read the messy hand writing.

'Meeting about initiaton for you on Saturday. You better fucking be there!'

I looked back and nodded my head saying that I understood.

I unlcoked the door to my house and stepped in along with Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro.

We had all decided to make a song together and become a group.

I heard gasps from the living room.

"You've finally brought friends over" Haru said.

"It's a miracle!" Tatsuro said and I just threw two pillows at their faces.

"Shut up tell mom I'll be upstairs" I said signaling for my friens to follow me.

Crying was heard from the room next to mine and I heard my Dad trying to put Takeshita to sleep.

We walked in my room and they looked around my room looking at all the posters, songs, pictures and drawings that were taped on one side of the wall.

"Did you make all of these?" Temari asked.

I shrugged.

"Yeah pretty much" I said.

"Ok so we need to come up with idea's on a song" I stated.

"Well it probably has to be something meaningful" Kankuro said.

"Well I think it should be a song about rememberence" Gaara suggested.

They kept shooting idea's at me and I wrote them down.

"Alright I have a name for our song" I stated.

"What?" They asked.

"Real Love Real Life" I said


	5. Akira, I dare you

On Saturday that little meeting was just a stupid party! Ugh, Hidan tricked me into going. I hate him!

A week has passed now and I am totally fed up with 2 people.

Pinkie and Blondie #1.

Pinkie has been trying to humiliate in front of the whole school doing things like insulting me, or pooring things on me (which is getting old now), and she even confronted me in the bathroom!

Blondie #1 has been teasing me about my height and other things and you know the thing I hate about it is that he always seems to know how to get me where I can't reply.

I think I'll loose my sanity by the end of next week.

Some good news is that me, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro have decided to become a band but we still don't have a name yet.

The only reason why I am staying in the Akatsuki is because of Konan. We're friends now.

Today in Home Ec was really weird.

I thought Home Ec was for cooking and stuff like that but Jaraiya-sensei did something really weird.

"Akira and Temari please come to the front" Jaraiya-sensei said.

As I walked by the idiots tried to trip me but I avoided it and stuck my tounge out at them.

"Alright you two I want you to do a small skit on how girls become friends" Jaraiya-sensei said.

We questioned it but just did it.

"Ugh I hate her!" I said.

"You hate Susie too?" Temari said with a smile and we hugged.

"Best friends!" We said.

"And that is how girls become friends" Temari said and we walked back to our seats.

"That wasn't exactly what I was looking for" Jaraiya-sensei said.

"What? You said do a skit" I said.

"And we did" Temari finished.

Jaraya-sensei sighed and just continued on with the class.

Next was Gym which I just now realized that all the Akatsuki were in this class.

"Alright today we are doing fitness exams!" Anko said.

Fitness exams?! Never put those two words together, woman!

"There will be stations where you will be required to do things and we will record your record" Anko explained.

"Now let us begin my youthful students!" Gai-sensei said.

First was the rope climb. It was to see how fast we could climb up a rope. Big fucking whoop.

"Akira you're up" Anko said.

I walked up to the rope looked at it.

"Can I just get an F and move on?" I asked.

"No! Now at least try!" Anko yelled.

I jumped up and touched the rope a little.

"There I tried" I said getting ready to walk away but Anko just grabbed my collar and pulled me back.

I sighed deciding to stop playing around.

I climbed the rope fastly and came back down.

"6.36 seconds, that's a new record among the girls" Anko said writing it down.

Next was the Javelin throw.

"Uh are you sure you trust me with this thing? I coukd kill somebody with it" I said.

"Just believe in yourself my youthful student" Gai-sensei said.

I backed up a little getting some momentum and then ran and when I reached the line I threw the javelin and it went pretty far. Correction: too far.

By the time the student came back with the measurement she was panting.

"64 miles" She said.

Aw, well lucky for her I wasn't even trying.

Next was the jump over the line thingy I have no clue what it was called.

I ran and jumped over landing on the soft blue mat.

"5.27 meters! That's amazing!" The girl who was recording said.

I sat down on one of the bleachers.

This is so boring! I hate physical exams.

"Now this part of the exam is to strengthen the muscles. There will be 1 vs. 1 matches in a tournament way. Let me be clear this tournament will go on until luch so be prepared to be starved because there are no breaks until this exam is finished understood?!" Anko asked.

(Something like the Chunnin Exams)

"Your names and who you will be going up against will be on that screen over there" Anko said pointing to a projector.

"The tournament will start in 15 minutes so you have 15 minutes to do and get what is neccessary for it" Anko finished.

Toutnament? So early in the year? What are these people thinking?!

"Who do you want to go against" Temari asked sitting beside me with a bottle of water.

"I don't know" I said. I know who I want to fight. Either Pinkie or Blondie #2.

Even though I still slightly hate Hidan and jerkface self I guess you can say we've become friends to some sort.

"5 minutes!" Anko said and I started getting ready.

"Man the person I fight better give me a challenge or I'm gonna be pissed!" Temari said.

"Calm down will ya?" Kankuro asked who had walked over with Gaara a few seconds ago.

"Hehe sorry" Temari said.

The tournament had begun and the first match that popped up was: Tobi vs. Daichi

Wow already? Wait isn't Tobi retarted?

"One retarted kid and a mean looking dude...I wonder how that's gonna play out" I said.

My phone vibrated in my bag that was on the bleachers.

I had a text from Konan.

'Leader says he wants all members over here, we're on the other end of the bleachers'

Wait why? And how am I going to explain to Temari and the guys about leaving?

I grabbed my bag and slowly backed away and then when I was far enough I walked over to the corner of the bleacher.

Saved!

"Tobi is the winner!"

Eh?!

"Yay! Tobi won! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said junping up and down.

Turns out that Tobi won because he annoyed the kid to the brink of insanity.

Way to go, Tobi.

Next match: Ino vs. Karin

Let me tell you something, this fight was ridiculous.

At first it started out with who's the strongest and then they started arguing who Sasuke belongs to and pretty much fought until they both knocked each other out so the fight was a tie.

Stupid.

This next match was a funny match.

Naruto vs. Sasuke

Two best friends going up against each other. It was funny how they both insulted each other. In the end it looked like Sasuke was gonna win but both he and Naruto passed out from exhaustion.

Sasuke won the match because he passed out after Naruto.

My name popped up on the board and I crossed my fingers.

'Please be Pinkie or Blondie #1!'

Akira vs. Sakura

Kami has been listening to my pleads! Thank you so much.

"Go easy on her" Pein ordered.

I nodded and when I turned away I grinned evily.

"She's not gonna go easy on her is she?" I heard Kisame asked.

"No" I heard Itachi's short reply.

They were damn right! This is gonna be my chance that I can actually beat her up without getting in trouble or sued!

I walked on the mat as did Pinkie.

"Ready, Set, Fight!"

Pinkie came at me with her fist raised but I just stepped to the side and tripped her getting laughs from the class.

Pinkie glared and stood up and went straight for a kick to the head but I grabbed it and just pushed her back making her fall again.

Every move she made in an attempt to hit me was either blocked or dodged and she ended up on the floor everytime.

She was being laughed at evertine she missed or fell.

"Why won't you hit me huh?! Are you too scared?!" Pinkie asked.

"Oh no I just find it very amusing to watch you run around" I said

"Just fight back already!" Pinkie yelled.

She wants me to fight? Is she sure?

"Are you sure you want me to fight back? Because I don't care if your rich and could possibly sue me, I won't go easy on you?" I told her raising my eyebrow.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Pinkie said.

"Well then just know I'm going to kick your ass" I said.

"I'd like to see you try" Pinkie said smirking.

Alright then time to get serious I guess.

I got into a fighting position showing her that I was serious.

Pinkie ran and then jumped aiming a punch at my head but I just blocked it with my arm and aimed a kick to her head which she was quick enough to duck. She punched me in my stomach which didn't hurt as much as I thought it would so I pushed Pinkie back.

"You know Pinkie, I was wrong when I said I was gonna kick your ass" I tolde her.

"Oh your finally giving up? Then let's finish this!" Pinkie said running towards me.

"I should've said..." I started and when she aimed a punch to my head I almost fell but pushed my self back and grabbed her by her stomach putting her over my shoulder.

"...I'm gonna kick your ass in hell!" I yelled falling backing and Pinkie screamed out as her back hit the floor plus with my weight on her.

I stood up.

Pinkie actually didn't struggle to get up and as soon as she did she caught me off guard and actually landed a hit on me sending me back.

"But there's something else you should know" I said getting up.

"When someone bites me, I bite back!" I said doing a round house kick knocking her off the mat which is an automatic win for me.

"Akira is the winner"

The rest of the tournament was boring for me and now it was finally lunch.

"You really gave Sakura a beating" Temari said looking at Pinkie who had bandages on almost every part of her body.

"I kinda feel bad for her, she was at a disadvantage fighting a girl who doesn't know the meaning of holding back" Kankuro said.

"Oh I know what it means, I just choose not to do it" I said.

Temari was about to take a bite of her apple when I remembered yesterday's events.

I immediately snatched the apple and started examining it and when there wasn't anything suspicious about the apple I gave it back to her.

"What the hell was that for?" Temari asked.

"No reason it's them shits be doing stuff to your brain" I said.

"Yeah, they give you knowledge" Temari said.

"Hey Akira!" Naruto's hyperactive voice called.

"What?" I asked.

"Here" Naruto said handing me an envelope.

"What is it?" I asked as he gave one to Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara as well.

"It's an invitation to a truth or dare party! Be there!" Naruto said leaving to hand out invitations.

I opened it and read the contents:

Truth Or Dare Party This Saturday!

It will start from 6am to 12am(midnight) so the day can be full of outrageous truths and dispicable dares! Everyone's invited!

Wow I don't think I want to go to this party, especially if it say everyone's invited.

"Oh we have to go!" Temari said exited.

"I'm up for it" Kankuro said.

"I don't care" Gaara said.

"I'm really not sure if I want to go" I said uneasily.

"Oh come on what's the worse that can happen?" Temari asked.

"Akira I dare you to act as a driving instructor" Sakura dared.

"This is the worse that could happen!" I yelled/whispered to Temari.

"I mean if you don't want to do it we can always shave your head" Sakura taunted.

Dammit! The rules to the game is that if we don't do the dare we have to shave our head and if we don't tell the truth we have to skinny dip.

I knew coming was a bad idea!

You have to video tape as well so they know that we did the dare.

So now here I am meeting up with the woman I'm supposed to be testing.

We got in the car and let me tell you it wasn't as easy as you think to act but for me it was.

"Alright Rima, lets get started" I said.

Rima buckled her seatbelt and put one hand on the steering wheel.

Rima chuckled.

"I'm nerveous" She said.

I smiled.

"You should be. Go" I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Motherfucker go" I said and she complied.

I made some dissaproving sounds.

"Well first of all you didn't check your rear view mirror and second of all you didn't check to see if I had a seatbelt so now we're just being a selfish motherfucker" I said putting checks on the papers.

She was arguing with me but I just told her to continue.

The seatbelt thing blinked.

"Um, ma'am it's blinking because you don't have your seatbelt on" Rima said.

"I am a grown ass woman. Grown ass woman and I will do whatever the fuck I want now parrallel park this bitch!" I said.

As she backed up we hit a speed bump but I pretended we didn't.

"YO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted.

"We just hit a speed bump" she reasoned.

"BITCH THIS AIN'T NO FUCKING SPEED BUMP!" I yelled.

"Wait let me get a second chance!" she pleaded.

"Second chance my ass! You fuck this shit up again I will fail yo ass" I yelled.

After that we drove around somemore.

"Hey pull up to this house" I said pointing to a random house and rolling down the window.

"Uh, who's house is this?" Rima questioned as I opened up the backback I brought for the prank.

"My ex boyfriends house. Oh! There he is!" I said pointing to a hot guy who just came out of the house.

"He's hot!" Rima said.

"I know he's alright. HEY RIKI, THAT WAS FUCKED UP HOW YOU LEFT ME FOR MATSURI AnD WhAT'S EVEN MORE FUCKED UP IS THAT SHE WAS MY COUSIN!" I yelled.

"Damn that's cold" Rima said.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! FUCK THAT SHIT YOU GOT ME FOR MY BIRTHDAY!" I yelled pulling out a turtle neck from my bookbag.

"A TURTLE NECK?! IT'S WAS FUCKING SUMMER YOU STUPID ASS BITCH!" I yelled throwing it out the window.

I pulled out One Direction slippers.

"ONE DIRECTION SLIPPERS?! I TOLD YO ASS IT WAS A PHASE I ONLY LIKED THAT ONE SONG!" I yelled throwing one of the slippers out the window and before I threw the other Rima held my arm.

"Can I have that?" She asked.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I yelled throwing the other slipper out the window.

Last I grabbed a limited edition replica of the Back To The Future car.

"A "BACK TO THE FUTURE LIMITED EDITION OF THE CAR THEY USED?!" I yelled.

"Throw it out the window!" Rima said getting pumped.

"BITCH ARE YOU CRAZY?! I AIN'T THROWING THIS SHIT OUT THE WINDOW! THIS IS THE HOTNESS!" I said.

"Hey who is that with the gun?" Rima questioned to a guy who came out.

"Oh shit that's his dad go go go go!" I said and Rima pulled out.

Suddenly I heard the cops and started putting my seat belt on.

"Oh so now that the cops are gere you put your seat belt on?" Roma asked laughing.

I faked laughed.

I put three checks.

"Try saying that again! You know I should fail your asa because of your stink attitude" I said.

Suddenly Rima's phone ringed.

"Aren't you going to answer the text?" I asked.

"No I don't like texting and driving" Rima said.

"Motherfucker answer the god damn text" I said.

Rima's let out a breath of frustration and looked at the text while trying to look at the road as well.

"So careless, texting and driving that earns you more checks" I said.

"Hold on your gonna mark me for that? But your the one who was yelling saying "answer the text" "Rima said.

I put three more checks.

"Mocking hm? That hust earned you some more checks" I told her.

As we were driving we were coming upon a McDonalds.

"Pull up over here and roll down your window" I said and Rima complied.

"Excuse me ma'am can I get an orange juice? There just so juicy" I said.

"An orange juice?" The woman from the drive thru said.

"Yes and orange juice and that's it. Thank you so much, they're just so juicy" I said as we drove to the front.

"What was that about?" Rima asked.

"Oh are you mad because I didn't get you one? Ooh, jealousy is an ugly trait" I said putting more marks.

I thought it was about time to end the prank.

"Hey pull up to this house" I said pointing at the house where the party was being held.

"Who's house is this?" Rima asked.

"My good friend juice box. He's under house arrest y'know? Well have a good day" I said unstrapping my seat belt.

"Hold on what do you mean have a good day? Did I pass or not?" Rima asked snatching the clipboard.

"I don't know, I'm not even a driving instructor see?" I said pulling off the jacket.

"I got this shit from the 99¥(cent) store" I said taking the hidden camera and getting out of the car.

"Good looking out player" I said.

"Are you serious?!" I heard Rima shout from the car.

Well that was an interesting prank. I want to see what dare or truth will be asked next?


	6. My face felt kind of hot

t was my turn to ask someone truth or dare and I knew just who to pick.

"Hidan truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare!" He yelled as if he wasn't afraid.

I smiled evily, he won't be happy after I'm done.

"I dare you take off all of your clothes except for your underwear, put your hair in pigtails and walk around the mall" I said and everyone went 'oooh'.

"Hell to the fuck no!" Hidan yelled.

"Someone pass me the clippers" I said and Hidan immediately protested.

"I swear to fuckin Jashin that I will get you back bitch" Hidan said giving me a death glare.

Well this is payback for making me go to a party that I had absolute 0 interest in going.

2-Akira  
1-Akatsuki

The dare was priceless!

I swear everyone was taking pictures and laughing at him, even his own friends did it.

This my friend, is why you don't mess with Akira Togoshi.

"So how does it feel to do something you know you can't get out of?" I asked Hidan pouting playfully.

"Shut the fuck up" Hidan grumbled.

"Don't worry! This will totally blow over in a couple of weeks, or maybe months" I said mumbling the last part to myself.

Well let's move on now shall we?

Back at the house some girl asked me truth or dare and since I picked dare last time I decided to pick truth.

"What is your worst fears, give at least 2" She asked smirking. I'm pretty sure she's one of Sasuke or Deidara's(surprisingly) fangirls.

I chuckled nervously.

If this was Karma's way of paying me back then fuck you Karma, fuck you!

"Well the first one is terrible music..." I confessed and everyone sweat dropped.

"and bunjie jumping" I said.

3 hours had passed now and it was 9:47.

Everyone took a break and decided to have breakfast.

Cereal and ramen is not a cool breakfast.

So I ate toast with butter and some orange juice and it was just so juicy. Yeah, I wasn't kidding when we stopped at McDonalds about orange juice being so juicy.

After breakfast there were someother dares that were harsh like, Blondie #1 was forced to have a make out session with one of his rabbid fangirls, Temari had been dared to smack a teacher with shaving cream which earned her almost 5 months of detention which she somehow got out of? I was dared to wear a skirt and tube top and where my hear in pigtails for the next 3 dares which was so not cool because Blondie #1 got a picture of it!

After the 3 rounds I had immediately stripped out of the clothing and pigtails in front if everyone not really caring and put my clothes back on and when I looked back some of the boys had been passed out with nose bleeds. Pervs.

It was now 3:20.

Everyone got tired of the party and some girl just had to suggest karaoke (though she probably said that to impress someone) and the majority of the room agreed.

The Akatsuki made me sit in there booth since the groups that belonged to each other did the same.

There were looks of surprise coming from a lot of people.

I looked at Temari and mouthed 'I'll explain later'.

Temari nodded her head and told Gaara and Kankuro.

A lot of fangirls were going up to sing and they just couldn't sing at all and the ones who could messed up most of the words to the song.

This was torture to me as I said I hate bad music!

"Enjoying yourself, yeah?" Blondie #1 asked smirking at me.

"Urasai, baka" I said glaring at him and when one of the girls went for a high note I cringed covering my ears.

Blondie #1 just kept laughing at my suffering until I stuffed a tissue in his mouth stunning him.

Take that!

He spit out the tissue glaring at me.

Blondie #2 went on stage and started singing and I just wanted to die to put myself out of misery!

My phone vibrated.

Text from Temari.

Temari: If you hate them singing so much, why don't you sing? I'm sure they'll love you way more?

Akira: No way! These people don't deserve to hear me and besides why should I? ?￢ﾝﾓ

Temari: Well these people suck! And most of them left so there's not a lot of people and if you go up I'll go up

Akari: You've got yourself a deal

I closed my phone and stood up earning questioning looks from the people in my table but ignored it and went with Temari to the dj guy.

"Hey dj" I said.

"Your break is over" Temari said.

"What do you want to sing?" he asked.

"Um, Track 267" I said.

"Ooh, me likey" he said that kind of creeped me out.

Temari and I grabbed a mic and got on stage and people got quiet when music started to play.

[Akira]:  
You woke up, head aches  
Car won't start and you're already late  
So you drove fast, too fast  
Yeah, that was a cop you passed

[Temari]:  
Teacher pulled a pop quiz, that's right  
Probably shoulda told ya wish you  
Studied last night  
So you head out lunch time  
Nevermind your cards declined

[Akira]:  
When life gets this rough  
Don't need to be so tough

[Both[:  
This time  
This time  
Everything  
Everything will be alright  
When the clock strikes midnight  
I'm gonna be your hero  
Putting on my best dress  
So baby don't stress  
I'll be your Princess Charming

[Temari]:  
You had a bad day, today  
Lost homecoming game  
You're the one to blame  
Called your best friend  
But he bailed  
Straight to voicemail

[Akira]:  
When life gets this rough  
Don't need to be so tough

[Both]:  
This time  
This time  
Everything  
Everything will be alright  
When the clock strikes midnight  
I'm gonna be your hero  
Putting on my best dress  
So baby don't stress  
I'll be your Princess

I know it's not the way  
The story usually goes  
I'm gonna sweep you off your feet  
Make your heart skip a beat  
If you've read the fairytales  
Where the boy saves the girl  
Just stop  
Cuz it's not the way it has to be

This time  
This time  
Everything  
Everything will be alright  
When the clock strikes midnight  
I'm gonna be your hero

This time  
This time  
Everything  
Everything will be alright  
When the clock strikes midnight  
I'm gonna be your hero  
Putting on my best dress  
So baby don't stress  
I'll be your Princess  
I'll be your Princess

This time  
This time  
Everything  
Everything will be alright  
When the clock strikes midnight  
I'm gonna be your hero  
Putting on my best dress  
So baby don't stress  
I'll be your Princess Charming

When we finished clapping and applause erupted in the room and the fangirls who were trying so hard to impress the guys they like were glaring at us with 1000 degree glares.

Temari and I fist bumped.

"We cool?" Temari asked.

"We cool" I said nodding my head in approval.

Best saturday ever!

I was wrong! I was terribly wrong I say!

When everyone decided to call it a day I drove home like normal and went in my room.

Everything was as it was except for one manjor thing...

Blondie #1 was sitting on my bed goong through some photo album.

I screamed and hit him with my bag which maybe had rocks in them.

"Ow dammit, un!" He complained holding his head.

"Why the hell are you in my house?! How the hell did you even get in here?!" I asked frantically.

"Well let's just say you may or may not have left your window unlocked, hm" He said shrugging.

I see, he must have climbed onto my balcony and picked the window lock to get in here. The sly bastard!

I was getting ready to hit him with the book when I heard my mother's voice.

"Akira sweetie, are you alright?" She asked coming up the stairs.

Shit. I picked Blondie #1 up and threw him animatedly in the closet.

"Not a fucking word" I said closing the door just as my mom came in.

"Are you okay? I heard screaming" Mom said looking worried.

"I'm okay mom I just tripped over my school bag so I put it in the closet" I said.

"Oh, well try to be more careful and dinner will be in 30 minutes okay?" Mom asked.

I nodded.

My mom closed the door just as I heard snickering from the closet.

Blondie #1 got out of the closet and looked at me while laughing.

"You tripped over your bookbag? Really?" He asked.

"Shut up! It's your fault anyways for being in here! Why are you even in here in the first place?!" I asked.

"I was bored" He said jumping on my bed making the stuffed animal I had on there fly up.

"Well I don't care now leave" I said.

He didn't move an inch.

Why won't he move?! This so annoying.

"Why didn't you tell us you could sing, hm?" Blondie #1 asked raising his eyebrow.

"None of you really asked and besides I thought you knew since you guys already know that I'm a music prodegy" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Play something for me, yeah" He said pointing to the piano in the corner of my room.

"What? No" I said.

"Why not, un?" He asked sitting up.

"Because I don't want to" I said not coming up with a real reason.

"C'mon, un" He said dragging me to the piano and making me sit in front of it while he sat next to me.

I sighed.

"Fine but if you tell anyone I will personally kill you" I said.

"Whatever, un" He said laughing.

I played some keys and made it into a quick little song.

"There is no upperhand, I'm giving you mine

It doesn't have to end up wasting your time

There's things that I could say, but here in my way I want to let you know that it's all ok"

I finished.

When I looked at Blondie #1 and he was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked and he snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

He smirked.

"Never thought you could ever be nice, un" he said.

I got an irk mark on my head.

"And just when I thought you weren't so bad after all!" I said.

He laughed standing up and heading over to the window.

"See you at school, yeah" Be said winking and he left.

Is it wrong that my face felt kind of hot?


	7. Guy with the butt chin

My phone rang waking me up from my sleep. Who the hell calls at 8:56 in the fucking morning?! On a saturday?!

"What?!" I yelled into the phone.

"Jeez don't get your panties into a bunch, un" Blondie #1 said.

How the hell did he get my number?!

"How did you get my number?" I asked stating what I was thinking.

"I have my sources, hm" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Sources my ass. Now why the hell did you call me on a saturday?" I asked getting to the point.

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine, un? Well we were planning to go to the mall and Konan wanted to know if you wanna come, yeah" He said.

Mall?

"Why?" I asked.

"Do I look like I know, un? Just get dressed, I'll come pick you up, hm" He said and before I could respond he hung up.

Bastard.

I got up and took my shower, then brushed my teeth and combed my hair.

I put on a black shirt that said 'Less Drama Than Your Girl' in script along with blue skinny jeans and my black and red J's.

I heard a car honk outside letting me know that Blondie #1 was here.

I was right now the only one in the house since Takeshita was sleeping over at a friends house, mom and dad had work, and Haru and Tatsuro had college.

I grabbed my jacket and went outside.

"You take forever you know that, un?" He asked.

"Shut up and drive" I said.

"Why are you so grumpy? Is it that time of the month or something, yeah?" He asked stopping at a stop light so I took that oppurtunity to slap him. in the back of his head.

"Ow, so violent, un" He muttered.

"Well I wouldn't be that way if you wouldn't make comments like that!" I yelled at him.

He parked in the parking lot and we got out of the car.

"Wow it's so big" I said looking at the huge mall.

"That's what she said, hm" He said snickering.

I stepped on his foot and kept walking leaving him while he let out a string of curse words.

"So where exactly are we meeting the rest of them?" I asked.

"In the food court, un" He said.

"How far is that?" I asked.

"On the other side of the mall, yeah" He said shrugging.

"On the other side of the mall?! It is too damn early to be walking that far!" I complained.

"Oh well, hm" He said.

When we finally reached the other side of the mall I'm pretty sure that we passed about 50 stores.

"How many stores does this place have?" I asked.

"Over 100 I can tell you that, un" He said.

My jaw almost dropped. Over 100?! There is no way I will go to every store in this mall in my lifetime.

"There they are, yeah" He said pointing to a table in a corner.

"Yo" I said sitting next to Konan.

"I'm so glad you made it!" Konan said.

"Me and you have a lot of shopping to do!" She said grabbing my arm.

"Huh?" I questioned as she started dragging me away.

The boys just followed after us.

"What the hell are we shopping for?!" I asked.

"Dresses for the welcome back dance!" Konan said as though it was obvious.

"What do you mean dresses?!" I asked as I paled.

Konan pulled me into Models and started looking through the racks while I just stood there awkwardly.

"I think this one would match your eyes and hair since they're the same color!" She said pulling out a light blue dress the same color as my hair and eyes.

"Can't I just go in some regular clothes?!" I asked.

"No now go!" She said trying to push me into the dressing room but I was holding onto the wall.

Hidan was laughing his head off with Blondie #1 and Kisame while the others watched with amusement in there eyes.

Konan finally got me in the dressing room by kicking me in there and locked the door.

"You're not coming out until you put it on!" She yelled from the outside.

I looked at the dress. It had sparkles on it. Lots and lots of sparkles along with puffy shoulders.

Is she trying to make me look like Cinderella?!

I put the dress on begrudgingly and when I was done I pulled Konan into the dressing room because there was now way in Heaven, Hell, or Earth was I going to let thise boys see me like this.

"You look great!" She said.

"Yeah if I wanted to go to the ball and find a handsome prince like Cinderella!" I yelled.

I stripped the dress of and put my clothes back on and walked out of the room.

I looked through the other racks.

"Hey how about this one?" Hidan asked showing a dress that didn't really cover much skin.

"Put it back" I said and he just laughed but he put it back.

"Ooh! This one definetly!" Konan squealed like a high school girl...oh wait she is one.

Before I knew it I was pushed into a dressing room with a black dress that was knee length and had sparkles not as much as the other dress though.

I put it on and looked at myself and I have to admit, I looked good.

"Let me see!" Konan said barging into the room not even knocking and sqealed when she saw me.

"This is the one?" She asked hopefully and I just nodded.

I took off the dress before anyone could see me in it.

After we left the store Hidan started complaining about how he was hungry so we went to McDonalds which was not so surprising that they had it in the store.

"Can I just get an orange juice and some fries" I ordered.

" Orange juice and fries? What kind of order is that?" Kisame questioned.

I gasped dramatically.

"You dare question orange juice?! Orange juice is just so juicy!" I said. I could ramble on all day about how juicy orange juice was if I wanted to.

After we ate Konan decided to drag us to Forever 21.

"Why the fuck are we here?" Hidan asked.

"We're here for you because with your gray hair you are definetly going to want to stay Forever 21" I said.

"IT'S NOT GRAY! IT'S SILVER BITCH! GET IT RIGHT!" Hidan yelled.

"Yeah yeah" I said waving my hand.

While we were shopping we heard a loud gunshot.

"Everybody get on the floor! This is a stick up!" A guy shouted. He was wearing all black with a ski mask and he had about 5 other people along with him holding guns.

"Man I knew I shouldn't have come with you fuckers." Hidan grumbled.

While we were getting being held hostage I came up with a plan although it probably wouldn't work very well since my hands were tied but hey I gotta take a chance.

"Um, excuse me mister!" I said getting the guys attention while my friends were looking at me as if I was out if my mind.

"What?" His gruff reply came.

"I have to use the bathroom" I said and he laughed.

"Oldest trick in the book there's no way I'm falling for that" He said.

I started wiggling as if I really had to go.

"Sir I'm being 100% serious here. I have 4 kids and I'm 17, I pee when I sneeze" I reasoned and that seemed to have convince him enough while the others gave me a WTF look.

He gave me a bucket, and I looked at it.

"In front of all these people?" I asked abd he just nodded.

I sighed.

"Fine if you insist" I said acting as if I was getting ready to take my pants off.

He looked surprised and immediately turned away so I took that oppurtunity to kick him in the balls then in the face knocking him out.

It's a good thing the others didn't see.

I pulled the knife that was in his pocket and un cut myself.

"I will get you guys out, don't worry I have a plan" I whispered and they just nodded unsure.

"Hey guy with the butt chin over here!" I yelled and immediately sat down behind the rack of clothes before they could see me.

"What was that?" One of them asked.

"I don't know" The other said.

There was a moment of silence and I peeked through the clothes as I watched the man signal one of them to go over to where I was.

The guy creeped silently and walked over to me with his hand gun and when he got close enough I pulled his foot with both hands making hin fall and pulled him behind the rack and knocked him out with his gun.

2 down, 4 to go.

Two more came over from both sides.

Now this was a problem.

I noticed that the guys were about to turn so I put my foot out making one of them slipped while the guy went to make sure he was okay I took a hanger and knocked both of them out.

4 down, 2 to go.

The leader guy sent his last guy over who watched his feet seeing that was how the others went down but I was smart enough to take the guy's hand gun and hit him in the balls where he passed out from the pain.

The leader got angry seeing that all of hiss men were knocked about by a single person.

Wait until he sees that it was a girl who knocked out all of his men.

"Who the hell are you?! Show yourself!" He yelled and started shooting through the rack so I had to get up and move out the way which blew my cover.

"A girl?!" He whispered.

I immediately ran behind the wall before he could shoot anymore.

I looked around for anything that could help me when I noticed that I still had the knife that I used to cut myself out from the ropes.

Luckily there was some rope next to me that led to a sign that was right above the man, I just needed him to step little closer.

"Are you mad that a girl like me took out your men? You should be ashamed of yourself and your crew" I taunted and it seemed that, that statement got him moving and when he moved under the sign I cut the rope and the sign fell on the man and I quickly went over to him and punched him making him pass out since he was already dizzy.

Everyone started cheering because they couldn't clap because of them being tied.

I cut them out and the others cut the others out abd soon everyone was free from the ropes.

"Oh that was great! How did you come up with a plan like that in just a matter of minutes?!" Kakuzu asked.

"Well I sort of winged most of it" I said.

I got a small smile from Itachi who ruffled my hair.

A nod from Sasori, a grunt from Pein, A creepy smile from Zetsu, A bear hug from Tobi as well as Konan.

"You did good, un" Deidara said. I smiled feeling kind of weird from hearing that. The weird thing was I only felt that when he complimented me.

I started feeling a little dizzy though.

"Hey is it me or is there two of everything" I said and when I looked down I saw that I was shot in the stomach and I passed out.


	8. Target acquired

When I woke up, I was faced with a white ceiling.

I looked around and everything was white! Seriously no other colors?

Sighing I tried to sit up but two things stopped me. 1. a seering pain in my stomach and 2. There was a head of blonde on my lap.

I noticed that the blonde hair belonged to that idiot Deidara.

His hair looked soft and I just wanted to stroke it for some reason.

My body just moved on it's own accord and I just started to stoke his hair. It was really soft and it felt nice.

My eyes widened and I quickly pulled my hand away blushing furiously. What was I doing?! I'm supposed to not like this jackass! And when did I stop calling him Blondie #1?!

Deidara's hand twitched and I froze. Did he wake up? My question was answered when he started to slowly lift his head.

His visible eye widened when he saw me.

"You're awoke, un" He said more as a statement.

I nodded seriously hoping that he didn't notice that embarrasing thing that I had just done.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In the hospital. We took you to the here after you passed out from the bullet in your stomach, hm" Deidara explained.

So that's why my stomach hurts. I thought I had jumped in front of a truck or something.

The door to my room bust open and my two brothers bust in hugging me like crazy nocking Deidara out of his seat but I'm pretty sure they did that on purpose.

"What were you thinking!" They both yelled at me.

"Jeez, I be a good samaratin saving about 30 people's lives and this is the thanks I get? That's just cold" I said crossing my arms over my chest looking away.

"No that's not it!" Tatsuro yelled.

"We're proud of you but you got hurt in the process so were just worried" Haru finished.

"Uh..." Deidara said feeling awkward. My brothers glared at him.

"Who the hell are you?" They asked.

"Calm down guys, he's just a friend" I said and they still looked a little suspicious but let it go and left the room.

"Sorry my brothers are such idiots" I apologize.

"Since when have you ever appologized to me, un?" Deidara asked raising his eyebrow with a questioning smirk.

I looked away. He was right! Why the hell am I apologizing to this jackass?!

"Hmph! I was just being nice since you practically got run over!" I yelled at him.

He chuckled and left the room waving his hand.

Ugh, he is so annoying! More than Pinkie!

I stood up and got dressed im my clothes that I had already worn.

I walked out of the room and saw the Akatsuki sitting outside waiting. They waited for me? Maybe they're not that bad after all.

"Finally bitch! We thought you had fucking died!" Hidan shouted.

Nevermind.

"Well wouldn't that be great?" I asked sracastic dripping in every word.

Hidan scoffed.

My brothers drove me home. I wasn't allowed to go to school for 3 days so when I returned it would be the day right before our project was done which was not good.

3 days later...

My stomach didn't really hurt anymore.

I felt so much better and free. Over the past three days I felt like a dog trapped in a cage. It didn't help that Deidara had came over and practically tryed to baby me which for some reason he found funny!

He will be murdered by me one day if he keeps this up!

The Sabaku siblings came running into my room.

"Akira we have a huge problem!" Temari yelled.

"What? Did something happen?" I asked.

"No, Kurenai-sensei moved the project deadline to today and we haven't recorded the song yet!" Kankuro said.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?!" I asked.

They nodded.

This is a huge problem!

We had gone to school feeling nervous. All this time we had and we haven't even recorded the song yet.

The day went by unexpectedly fast and now we were walking to our last period class: Music.

"Where are you guys' CD?" Kurenai-sensei asked.

"We're sorry Kurenai-sensei we didn't exactly have the time to record the song" Kankuro said.

"Well do you have the song?" Kurenai-sensei asked.

We nodded our heads.

"Well then how about this. You perform the song while I record and plus think of it as a little extra credit for performing in class" Kurenai-sensei said.

We gaped at her.

"You'd let us do that?!" I asked.

Kurenai-sensei nodded her head smiling.

I hugged her and so did Temari.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" We said getting a few looks from the class.

We had gone to set up our instruments.

"1,2,3,4!" Kankuro said starting us off and I started playing my guitar.

[Akira & Temari]

mugendai tte koto kai? asechau yo

EXISTENZ!

What do you call infinity? It's becoming impatient

Existenz!

[Akira]

chiketto wa sold out gomen!

sore demo kite yo watashi no miraizou ni mazatte yo

[Temari]

inotte mo shouganai kara

korogare tada no kimagure

at random kiss hashiru kanjou

Sorry, all the tickets are sold out!

But just come along anyway, get into the mix of my future vision!

Pray as you might, that'll never work so

A simple throw (of the die), what will you find?

A kiss at random, an onrushing emotion

[Akira & Temari]

seikou no guuzenchi wa ikinari kaosu

detarame na hibi... komatteru nda yo!

The probability of a success has suddenly turned chaotic

Nonsensical days... do not want!

yokkyuu wa mugendai datte shoujiki na honnou

ugokidasu made ukemi to ka dame desho

jibun honki sengen ato wa makasetemite yo

kibou yori mo tsuyoi

kokoro no koe sakende ii yo

Show infinite desire, 'cause that's the true intentions!

Until you start to move things around, can't just lay passive, can you?

Declare yourself getting serious and leave the rest to 'em!

Scream and let your heart be heard

With a voice even stronger than hope itself!

mujinzou na yume wa mugendai tte koto kai?

An everlasting dream factory is that what you call infinity?

[Temari]

furu metto de ride high sugoi!

ikioi tsukete hikari wa shoshinsha ni amai kedo

[Akira]

omoikiri yokubattokou

hanaseba tabun kuyashii

no system love sawagu junjou

Ridin' high with a full helmet-suit, awesome!

Hit the gas, and the lights are kind to a beginner, but

When you ask for too much speed

You'll probably get withdrawal syndrome later on

Non-systematic love, a restless heart

[Akira & Temari]

shippai wa hyoutenka ni kaseki no roman

hansei shina yo... wakatteru tteba!

"Failure is best served chilled kept to sub-zero temperatures

Go apologize..." Yea you don't have to tell me twice!

zettai ja tsumannai motto tensai wa shiriasu

chikaratsukite mo asobu tame ikiru yo

jiyuu keijijougaku koi ga joushiki hazure no

tatakai da to shite mo

abunai hodo nigetaku nai ne

A certainty is so boring a more genius approach is serious business!

To play around is my aim in life even if I lose all my energy

With its rules of free metaphysics

Even if love is a war that defies common sense

And I am at risk I'm not gonna retreat, ever!

shippai wa sensei ka na sunao na girls

hansei o shoushou... wakatteru tteba!

"You can learn from Failure-sensei, dear obedient girls

Apologize quick..." Geez, I know already!

yokkyuu wa mugendai datte shoujiki na honnou

ugokidasu made ukemi to ka dame desho

jibun honki sengen ato wa makasetemite yo

kibou yori mo tsuyoi

kokoro no koe sakende ii ne?

Show infinite desire, 'cause that's the true intentions!

Until you start to move things around, can't just lay passive, can you?

Declare yourself getting serious and leave the rest to 'em!

With a voice even stronger than hope itself

Won't you scream to let your heart be heard?

mugendai tte koto de! muteppou na EXISTENZ!

It's what you call infinity! A reckless Existenz!

We rocked! Everyone loved it and were clapping.

Me and Temari fist bumped. That was now out signature thing as to say 'We were awesome'.

We also got an A+! Isn't that great?! I'm finally passing a class for once in my life!

I left that school feeling accomplished.

"We totally rocked!" Kankuro said doing and air guitar making us laugh.

"I know right" Temari said.

"You two are idiots, stop making a scene" Gaara said.

They stuck their tounge out at Gaara which made me laugh.

Maybe this is what I want my 2 years of highschool to be like. Calmness, having a band and some friends.

Both my arms were picked up.

"Target acquired" two familiar voice said.

I looked to my sides and saw Hidan on my right and Deidara on my left.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled.

A black limo with a red cloud pulled up.

The door opened and I was dragged inside.

"Unhand me you peasants! Ahhh!" I screamed as I was thrown into the car.

"We'll be borrowing her, un" Deidara said to Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara then got in.

"Later bitches!" Hidan said jumping in the car and we drove off.

"What the fuck do you people think your doing?!" I yelled.

No one said anything so I just huffed in anger.

Who do these people think they are?! They just kidnapped me and now they're acting like they did nothing!

We arrived at this house that looked like it could fit about 20 people in there.

'Is this there house?!' I thought to myself looking in wonder at the house.

We walked inside the house and I was amazed at how spacious it was.

"Do you guys live here?" I asked Konan.

"Yup and we have been for a couple of years now" She said.

"Cool, so would you like to tell me why you guys kidnapped me and dragged me here?" I asked.

"For a surprise sleepover!" Konan said.

I deadpanned.

"Are you fucking serious?! I was kidnapped, thought I was gonna die, and was dragged here just for a sleepover?!" I asked.

Konan nodded.

"Not cool" I said.

"Don't worry, I took the liberty of getting you some clothes and stuff for the sleepover" Konan said pulling a bag out of no where.

Great, I'm stuck here with these crazy people for the weekend.

So not how I wanted to spend my weekend.


	9. Hide and fucking seek

Ugh I can't do this" Konan said dropping onto the ground where the other Akatsuki members were panting.

"Konan it's easy. At least the first 3 moves are.

Look; Boom, Boom. Boom, datatara" I said doing the dance moves that I was trying to tech her.

"Forget it! I don't understand how people like you could dance for hours!" Konan exclaimed.

I just laughed and turned the music off.

"You are all out of shape as fuck" I said laughing at the panting people in front of me.

"So what exactly was your dirty little secret?" Kisame asked talking about the conversation we had a week ago.

I froze.

"Nothing" I said.

"What the fuck do you mean nothing?! It couldn't have been nothing if you fucking joined us for it!" Hidan yelled.

"You guys do know that the video is right here on this disc right?" Sasori asked holding up a DVD.

What the hell?! How the fuck did he get that?!

Deidara snatched the disc.

"Why didn't you say so earlier Sasori-danna, un?!" Deidara asked.

Sasori shrugged.

I jumped on Deidara's back and snatched the DVD away from him.

"Hey give that back, hm!" Deidara said.

"No way!" I said holding it up but Hidan grabbed it so I got off of Deidara's back and pushed Hidan making him drop the disc.

The disc rolled towards Kisame's feet who just took the DVD and placed it in the DVD player.

"Noooooo!" I screamed as the video came on but Hidan and Deidara held me down and put their hands over my mouth.

This is it! I'm ruined! They'll never let me live this down!

The video was of me running away from Sakura, Karin, and Ino but when I tripped and fell I gasped.

I got up and sat on the bench that was in front of where I fell and took my J's off and then took a cloth out of my pocket and started cleaning the shoe.

When Sakura, Karin, and Ino caught up to me they looked at me dumbfounded.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura asked.

"What does it look like? These shoe's are worth more than your lives put together!" I said going back to cleaning my shoes.

"Ugh, she's not worth it right now. Let's go get our nails done" Sakura said walking away with her two lackies following her.

The video turned off.

The Akatsuki looked at me. Deidara and Hidan got off of me. They looked at me expecting me to explain what just happened.

"I know! It's horrible! I care more for my J's than my life!" I said dramatically.

"You are fucking stupid! Who the hell stops running from their enemies to clean there fucking shoes?!" Hidan asked.

"ME!" I yelled going into hysterics.

The Akatsuki got sweatdrops on their heads.

Next for the surprise slumber party we had started playing Monopoly after changing into our pajamas. I wore gray sweats with a gray hello kitty t-shirt and red socks.

For some reason Kakuzu had started playing the song Paper Planes by MIA which had somehow gave him good luck.

"How the fuck?!" Hidan yelled after he went bankrupt giving all his properties and stuff to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu just laughed at his misery.

"Tobi is in jail again!" Tobi yelled after he had landed in jail for the 13th time which has been happening ever since the game had started.

The people who were playing we me, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, and Tobi.

Hidan, Kisame, and Deidara had gone bankrupt to Kakuzu who now owned 3 sides of the board while I had the last side of the board.

It seemed like Tobi was going to go bankrupt because everytime he got out of jail he had to pay Kakuzu because after jail were the 3 sides that Kakuzu owned.

Basically I was the last one left.

"Alright let's see if you can beat me at my own game" Kakuzu said challenging me.

"Alright" I said.

All I needed to do was roll a 3 or higher and I was safe from Kakuzu's property but if I rolle would ened up in jail.

I rolled the dice and got a 2.

"FUCK!" I yelled. I owed Kakuzu since I landed on Boardwalk and he had a Hotel on that which made the rent 2,000. I only had a 50 and even if I mortgaged all of my properties I wouldn't be able to pay it off so I begrudingly declared my bankruptcy much to Kakuzu's joy.

"There's no beating Kakuzu in Monopoly is there?" Kisame asked.

"Nope" Kakuzu answered smirking.

Hidan had decided that we ordered take out and watch horror movies for the rest of the night and the first one to scream or yell during each movie we started had to do something of Hidan's choice.

"Why should we listen to you dipshit?" I asked.

"Because the last time we did something you wanted to I almost got mauled by fucking guard dogs!" Hidan yelled.

Oh yeah.

"Fine" I said.

The movie order went like this:

1st- A Nightmare On Elm Street

2nd- The Thing

3rd- Poltergeist

4th- The Silence Of The Lambs

5th- Jaws (Kisame picked it)

6th- Pshyco

7th- The Exorcist

The first two movies weren't as scary as the third.

I was sitting next to Konan.

I got scared a lot and everytime there was a jump scare me and Konan would shake and some of the popcorn would fall on the floor.

The first one to yell was Tobi when he screamed and knocked the bowl of popcorn and it spilled everywhere.

Hidan laughed at him.

See in the beginning when I had said I wasn't scared at all was totally wrong because when the movie was over I was shaking and so was Konan.

Who knew a poltergeist could be so scary?

Since Tobi got scared first Hidan had told him to stay in the closet with the lights off for the next 2 hours.

"Please Deidara-senpai help Tobi! Tobi doesn't want to go in the scary closet!" Tobi yelled clinging onto Deidara's leg.

Deidara just kicked Tobi off of him and Hidan threw Tobi into the closet putting a chair underneath the doorknob to keep Tobi from coming out.

"Oh shut the fuck up! You should be thanking me, besides this is a warm up compared to what I'm gonna do to you fuckers" Hidan said grinning.

I think I'm gonna need a new pair of clothes before the night is out.

Surprisingly no one else has shouted out like Tobi had during the other movies.

Tobi was let out after the 4th movie and now we are finally at the last movie.

Hidan looks a little angry because nobody has screamed yet.

Konan and me probably both turned blue from us hoding onto each other so tightly.

I couldn't take it anymore and I don't think Konan could either.

Before the movie eneded a scary part came on and everyone screamed except for Itachi, Zetsu, Sasori, and Pein.

"Ahah!" Hidan yelled jumping up out of his seat and me and Konan was were still holding onto each other with tears forming in our eyes.

Who would have thought Konan would be like me?!

"You bitches screamed" Hidan said.

"Tobi thought all of us were screaming!" Tobi yelled.

What is he going to make us do?!

We all watched in anxiety as Hidan spoke.

"Alright now all of you are going to play a little game called Hide and Fucking Seek" Hidan said.

We all anime fell.

"What the hell, un?! Hide and Seek, hm?!" Deidara yelled at Hidan.

"Why would we waste our time playing Hide and Seek?!" Kakuzu asked.

"You all agreed to my tearms so shut the fuck up and go hide like the little bitches you are!" Hidan yelled.

We scrambled off to find hiding places.

This was fucking ridiculous! I didn't come here to play Hide and Seek! Well...I was forced but it doesn't matter!

I hid in a very smart place where no one would think to look.

The air vent. It is a good thing I'm small or else I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to fit in here.

I heard some screams which I'm guessing that Hidan scared Tobi when he found him.

20 minutes passed that were full of screams and colorful vocabulary.

"Come out, come out wherever the fuck you are" Hidan said in a creepy voice.

I think I'm the last one.

Alright Akira, you got this.

I had gotten tired of hiding so I got out of my hiding spot and when into the kitchen.

I was found by Hidan eating cookies.

"Fi!" I said with my mout full of cookies.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Hidan asked.

"Eating. These are some good cookies but they would be better if you guys had some orange juice" I said.

Hidan groaned.

Akira- 2

Akatsuki- 1


	10. Did I just call him cute?

After the night was over, I woke up to finding myself in between a snoring and drooling Tobi.

I moved myslef out of the pile and stretched cracking a few bones as well.

I checked my phone aand saw that there was only 1 text message and it was from Temari.

It said: Band practice at 2pm

I checked the clock and it was still only 9 in the morning. I had a while before I had to leave.

I jumped when I heard screaming coming from uostairs and that's when I noticed that Kisame, Hidan, and Deidara were missing from the floor.

I went upstairs and opened the door to find out what they were doing when I saw what they were doing.

"Why are you screaming at a peice pf paper and 2 pencils?" I asked.

"We're not screaming at the paper and 2 pencils we're screaming because fucking dickhead Charlie over here won't let us leave!" Hidan said.

I sat down in between Kisame and Deidara looking at the way the paper was set up. There was a cross going vertically and horizontally on the paper and the pencils were doing that as well but the pencil on top was balanced.

Diagonally from each other it said 'No fuck off' and on the other side it said 'fuck yeah!' I assumed Hidan did this.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We are playing the Chalie Charlie pencil game" Kisame said.

"That soundsike a load of bullshit to me" I said.

"It isn't watch, yeah!" Deidara said.

"Charlie Charlie are you here?" They all asked.

I wasn't impressed as nothing happened.

"Well this was a complete waste of my time" I said.

"Wait give Charlie a chance to respond" Kisame said.

I raised an eyebrow then shrugged.

My eyes perked up when I saw the pencil move to 'fuck yeah!'.

"Did one of you just blow on the pencil?" I asked.

"No!" They all coursed.

"It was Charlie. Look, Charlie Charlie if you are here then show yourself" Hidan said.

Suddenly the door behind us closed and it was wide open. Okay, now I'm getting scared.

"The game works like this. You first ask Charlie of he is here and then you can't leave the game until Charlie says you can but everytime we ask him he keeps pointing to 'no fuck off'" Kisame said.

"Charlie Charlie are you Japanese?" I asked.

The pencil pointed to 'no fuck off!'. That almost seems harsh if I hadn't known that Hidan was the one who wrote it.

"Charlie Charlie can we fucking leave?" Hidan asked.

The pencil turned all the way around and went back to 'no fuck off!'.

"What more do you want from us, un?!" Deidara yelled.

"Charlie Charlie are you a follower of Jashin?" Hidan asked.

The pencil stayed on 'no fuck off!'.

"Well fuck you too Charlie that's why nobody likes your bitch ass" Hidan said.

"Charlie Charlie it took me 15 minutes to find this piece of paper and 2 pencils in this house so could you please cooperate?" Kisame asked.

The pencil still hadn't moved.

"Let me try. Charlie Charlie are you tired of the whole god damn world asking of you're here?" I asked.

The pencil went to 'fuck yeah!'.

"Well at least we know that much" I said.

"Charlie Charlie are you the kid from Charlie and the Chocalate Factory?" Kisame asked.

The pencil went to 'no fuck off!'.

"Jeez, harsh much?" Kisame muttered.

"Charlie Charlie can we please leave?" I asked politely.

The pencil went to 'fuck yeah!' And when it did that Hidan took the paper and immediately ripped it up and broke both the pecils in half.

"Fuck this game, fuck this paper, fuck these papers, and fuck you Charlie!" Hidan yelled.

I had left thr Akatsuki's house after the little Charlie Charlie game and decided to just head over to Temari's house since it was almost time for band practice anyways.

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. When no one answered I jiggled the door knob and surprisingly it was left unlocked.

"Temari? Are you here?" I asked as I walked up the stairs.

I went to check in her room and opened the door but immediately backtracked after what I saw.

I closed the door and booked it out of the house as fast I could. Faster than I ever have in my entire life.

I couldn't get the picture out of my head. Temari and Shikamaru...they were...I don't even want to think about it!

I tried erasing the picture out of my head but then I bumped into somebody.

"Oi watch where your going, un!" the all too familiar 'un' hinted me at who it was.

I looked up and saw Deidara was looking down at me in confusion. I sprang back up into my feet.

"S-Sorry" Why am I apologizing? He's the one who bumped into me! Even though I was thinking that my whole body was saying something else.

"Are you okay? Did that game mess with your head? You never apologize, yeah" Deidara said.

I blushed faintly and looked away.

"I'm fine!" I huffed.

"Hey, you want to come to an art show with me, un?" Deidara asked.

Art show? Just the two of us? Like a...no way! What am I thinking?! I don't even like him like that!

I couldn't stop the blood that rushed to my cheeks.

"Hey are you sure you're okay? Your face is red, yeah" My face turned even redder.

He was actually showing a bit of concern for me. The way he pouted slightly was really cute. Did I just call him cute?

"Uh, I-I'm fine! Sure, I'll go with you" I said.

The smile that flashed on his face as it lit up after I said yes was breathtaking.

I was startled when he grabbed my hand and began dragging me.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"We're gonna miss it if we don't hurry up, un!" He yelled back.

In the midst of it, I found myself smiling.

I was amazed at all the different types of art there were. Some were just random splatters of paint but they still showed their expression.

Sonething at the far corner of the room caught my attention. It was a golden toilet. Made put of actual gold.

If Kakazu were here, I know he would be saying something along the lines of "What the hell is this?! Why would someone waste so much money on something you take a shit in? What does he use to wipe his ass the Mona Lisa?".

I chuckled to myself and went back to looking around.

Soon the exhibit was over and me and Deidara began to walk around.

"Today was really fun. I enjoyed looking at all the art!" I said.

I couldn't believe what I was saying. I had actually enjoyed something with the blonde. Maybe he isn't so bad after all.

"Well I knew that you would like it" He wore a smug smirk on his face.

Instead of getting ticked like I usually would, I just smiled.

"Yeah" I didn't see the blush in his face because I had walked in front of him.

Today was great.

Today is going to be terrible. Another day of school and I think My brain is going to explode.

Sometimes I wish I could write a not to Algebra saying, "Dear Algebra, stop asking us to find your x and don't ask y" If I could just put that in a test and get a 100 my life would be perfect.

As I walked through the halls I heard people whispering about new students.

About time, now I won't be the 'nebie' anymore around here.

I swotched my books in my locker for my morning periods and when I closed the locker I was startled to see Deidara right behind it.

"Boo" He said.

I slapped his shoulder.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed.

"Well that wouldn't be good now would it?" I could already tell from his tone of voice that it was a rhetorical question.

For some reason I still couldn't feel the anger that I usually would feel when he did something like this. What is wrong with me? Maybe that game is messing with my head.

Deidara and I went our seperate ways as we had different classes.

It was then that I heard the obnoxious laughter of those 3 girls.

Pinkie, Blondie, and Firecracker were walking in my direction but I paid no attention to them.

Well I tried, when one of the bumped shoulders with me.

"Watch where you're going!" Firecracker yelled.

Not today. I will not let these 3 ruin my morning. I kept walking and didn't pay any mind as they kept barking insults at me.

It felt good knowing that I won.

"Class this is our new student Kotaro Kojima" Kotaro sent a flirty wink and sone of the girls squealed.

I rolled my eyes. Another pig, why can't men be civilized and not go after anything that has two legs?

"Now I would like a volunteer to show Kotaro around" Every girl in the classroom stuck their hand up.

I reframed from doing it because I already had enough problems on my own but luck just wasn't on my side today.

"Akira, you know what it is like to be new so why don't you help Kotaro out?" I grimaced went Kotaro sent a flirty glance my way.

"But I'm-" I was cut off with a fierce glare from the teacher.

I sweatdropped and just nodded.

After showing that nuisance around, I found Hidan and decided to listen to one of his 'slice of life' bullshit stories.

"So there was this one time when I walked by a cop and yold his fat ass to eat a donut" I sighed.

"Ok what does this have anything to do with you getting into a fight?" I asked.

"Bitch will you let me finish the fucking story?!" Hidan yelled.

I shrugged.

"As I was saying, moments later I was jumped by a gang and when I asked for help the fucking cop took a bite of his donut and shrugged his shoulders leaving me there!" I laughed a bit.

"Dont laugh. That is not fucking funny!" Hidan yelled.

"Well what the hell did you expect? You stereotyped him and then asked for his help! I wouldn't help you" I said.

"Fuck you" Hidan grumbled and walked away from the table.

Suddenly my vision went dar and I began to panic.

"Who is it?! Look I'm sorry for whatever the hell I did to you and I probably did it because i don't like you!" I yelled.

A familiar laughter rang thhrough my ears and I threw myself at them.

"Midori! You're here" I cried.

"Yup!" She giggled.

"You're not supposed to be here for another 2 weeks!" I said.

"I know but for some reason my parents wanted us to move early" She explained.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you. Crazy shit goes down in this school and I cant get through it without you" I said.

Midori laughed again.


	11. Midori Takagawa

Age: 17

Birthday: June 9

Weight: 116

Height: 5'6

Looks: Purple hair and teal eyes

Personality: The advice giver, kind of crazy, loves making assumptions, caring and sweet, has a sweet tooth, will always be there for her friends, cute

Likes: Tarrot cards, astrological signs amd horoscopes, Food, Fun things, Being silly, fighting

Dislikes: Mean people, unnecessary violence, people who think they are better than others

Hobbies: Tarrot Readings, Eating, Playing games, Learning new things

Bio: Midori is an only child who lives with her Mom and Dad. She's close and is happy to hear that she is going to have a baby brother coming in 6 months. Midori has been best friends with Akira since they were practically in dipers and they know everything about each other.


	12. You're leaving!

_Soshite watashitachi wa meguriau..._

 _Hi ni mukaitai to negau hana_  
 _Kokoro ni ichirin aru deshou_  
 _Daiji ni shinagara sorezore wo_  
 _Chigau michi ga ima mattete mo_

 _Negai wo kanaeru to ashita ni habataku_  
 _Yuuki ga yobu kireina yume_  
 _Nee... Tomoni mite itai_

 _Kimi yo saite atsui kibou no hate_  
 _Tabidatsu kono sadame yo kagayaki wa kaze no kanata_  
 _Itsuka kotae ga michite kuru_  
 _Yasashi sa wo wasurenu you ni sakimashou ka_

 _Soshite watashitachi wa meguriau_  
 _Akaku akaku ookina hana_  
 _Soshite watashitachi wa meguriau_  
 _Futatabi aeta toki wa kawaru hazudeshou ?_

 _Ji ni nezashitai to omou hito_  
 _Karada wa fukarete mau deshou_  
 _Yurarete minagara ono ono de_  
 _Erabu michi ga tada nobi teru no_

 _Kanarazu modoru to wa iwanakute wakaru_  
 _Genki de ite tashikana yume_  
 _Nee... Watashi ni mo mieru !_

 _Kimi ga fureta tsuyoi itami ni naku_  
 _Kinou wa mou sayonara iradachi wa touku natte_  
 _Doko ni mukaeba ii no ka wa_  
 _Setsuna sa ga kanjita basho ni ikimashou ka_  
 _Sayonara..._

 _Kimi yo saite atsui kibou no hate_  
 _Tabidatsu kono sadame yo kagayaki wa kaze no kanata_  
 _Itsuka kotae ga michite kuru_  
 _Yasashi sa wo wasurenu you ni sakimashou ka_

 _Soshite watashitachi wa katariau_  
 _Akai akai mirai no hana_  
 _Soshite watashitachi wa katariau_  
 _Futatabi aeta toki wa kawaru hazudeshou ?_  
 _Atarashii futari ni_

Cheers erupted from the crowd and it put a smile on my face.

I stepped of the stage and waited for Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro to come from packing their instruments.

While waiting Midori ran up to me and glomped me almost making me fall over.

"I always knew you were great!" Midori exclaimed in my ear while rubbing our cheeks together.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"Maybe we should make you lead singer more often" Temari remarked as she came up to us with her brothers in tow.

"No way! You have to sing with me and besides that was a one time thing" I said.

I would never want to take away Temari's chance of singing on stage so I always tried to include her in our songs but today she insisted that I sang solo.

"Look, uh, we all need to have a band meeting okay?" Temari said with a nervous edge in her voice.

I ignored it just brushing it off as something else and nodded my head.

"When?" I asked.

"Now" She said.

Now? I looked to Midori. She had cane here with us and I didn't want her to feel left out.

"It's okay. It is band stuff. Text me later okay?" Midori said and patted my shoulder and left.

"C'Mon let's go grab a table" Kankuro said.

I couldn't help but notice that the three siblings had all been acting strange. It was as if they were nervous about something.

We sat down and soon enough a awkward silence had been put between us but Gaara decided to break it.

"You know that next week we have that short break right?" Gaara said.

I nodded my head in confusion. What does that have to do with this?

"Well...we're leaving that week" Temari said.

"Okay that's normal people go places on break" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"No as in we aren't coming back" Kankuro said.

"What do you mean?" I asked still confused on the whole ordeal.

"Are father is transferring us to Suna Academy in the next town over" Temari said.

My eyes widened and I slammed my hands on the table and stood up.

"You're leaving?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. Our father says that this school isn't a good influence on us" Gaara said.

"Good influence?! Who cares about that shit, you shouldn't have to leave because of something so minor!" I yelled.

People looked at me as if I was crazy but at the moment I could really care less. My friends were leaving and I didn't like that.

"C'Mon we are going to have a talk with your dad right _no_ w" I said and walked away from the table.

There was no way in hell that I was going to let their father take them away for something so **_stupid!_**

In a matter of minutes we had reached their house and I banged on the door loudly.

"Akira, just stop. Our father is not one who gives up easily" Temari said.

"Neither am I" I said.

The door opened to a man who looked exactly like Gaara but older.

"What do you want child?" He asked.

"I want to know why you are making them transfer for such an idiotic reason" I said.

Their father raised an eyebrow.

"What I do with my children is none of your business" He said with a sharp edge in his tone.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Well you should of thought of that before they became friends with me" I said standing my ground.

"I won't let you take them away!" I yelled.

"You are also why I want them to leave. Being with you has made them loose track of their studies" He said.

My blood boiled at his words.

"Bullshit! They are doing just fine" I exclaimed.

"Temari, Gaara, Kankuro. Get in the house, _no_ w" He said.

I looked at them with hopeful eyes but the shook their heads and went inside.

"You can't do this!" I yelled.

"Watch me" He said and slammed the door in my face.

I clenched my fists.

How dare he? How can he transfer them to a school literally at the beginning of the year?

I needed to find some way to get them to stay.

Wait. He said something about their grades. Maybe if I can get them to rise their grades in their worst subjects then he might reconsider.

I only have until Sunday though and its Tuesday. It will be nearly impossible. I would need people who were smart in those subjects as well besides from me.

And I know just the people.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled down to their number and hit call.

After hearing the phone ring a couple of times they picked up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Konan I need your help with something" I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Can we talk at your place and by any chance do you have a laptop?" I asked.

"Yes and yes but why?" She asked.

"I'll explain when I get there" I said and hung up.

I knocked on Konan's door and waited for her to open the door.

She opened it and I walked in.

"Where is the laptop?" I asked.

"On the island. Can you explain to me now what is going on?" She asked.

"I need you guys help to help me bring up a couple of my friends grades so that they won't have to transfer to Suna Academy" I said.

I began to type rapidly and hack into the school's data base.

"What are you doing?" Konan asked looking over my shouler.

"Hacking into the school database and looking into the grade section" I said.

"What?! Do you know how much trouble you can get into if you do that?! You could go to jail!" Konan said.

"Don't worry, I'm not changing anything" I said.

There! The Sabaku siblings. Let's see. Gaara is failing History, Kankuro is failing Math, and Temari is failing Art.

I wrote it down on a napkin and showed it to Konan.

"By any chance do any of the members specialize in these subjects?" I asked.

"Um yeah except your going to have to find someone else for History. None of us like History" Konan said.

"Itachi can help with Math and Deidara or Sasori can help with Art" She said.

"So you can ask them for me?" I asked.

"Not really. If you want something done you are going to have to do it yourself. Besides, these are your friends" Konan said shrugging.

I huffed and blew a strand of hair out of my face.

"Well, thanks for the help" I said and left her house.

Man, who am I gonna find to help Gaara with History?

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in my head. Midori! She is always into these weird tarrot card things and has a passion for history so she can help.

I already know she would help and I know Itachi will help but Deidara, he might be a problem.


End file.
